The present invention relates to data processing, and more specifically, to debugging computer programs.
Debugging is the process of finding and resolving defects that prevent correct operation of a computer program. The difficulty of debugging computer programs varies greatly depending on the complexity of the system being debugged, and debugging complex computer programs can be very difficult. Accordingly, debuggers commonly are used to facilitate the debugging process. Debuggers are software tools which enable a software developer to monitor the execution of a program for debugging purposes.